Cargo Hub
The Cargo Hub is a very large room on Norion in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description It connects to a few different rooms, one of them being Control Tower Access. It has several dead Galactic Federation Marines in it. A small hatch can be opened by a Hand Scanner, which leads into a maze underneath the floor. Ghor dialogue Connecting rooms *Hub Access (via Blue Door) *Tower Elevator (via Blue Door blocked by blast door) *Substation West (via sealed door) *Substation East (via Blue Door) *Maintenance Station (via Mounted Blast Shield) Inhabitants in Cargo Hub's conduit cooling shaft.]] *Galactic Federation Marines *Aeromines when Samus enters. *Ghor *Berserker Knight (cutscene only) *"Jolly Roger" Drone (in the maze under the floor) Items ;Missile Expansion :found in ventilation system after defeating all the enemies in the area. Scans ;Security access panel:"Security access panel engaged. Hinges appear fragile and may break if pulled hard enough." ;Security panel:"Security system in effect. Eliminate enemy presence to restore panel operations." ;Security panel (hostiles cleared):"Hatch activation system online. Manual interaction required to operate hatch control." ;Security panel (hatch opened):"Hatch system engaged. The hatch will remain in the upright position." ;Vent chamber hatch:"Object scan complete. Vent chamber hatch is locked. Use manual override to open hatch." ;Vent chamber hatch (open):"Object snan complete. Vent chamber hatch is opened and will remain in current position." ;Federation Marine corpse (1):"Biosigns negative. Target has suffered numerous energy burns. Energy source: Phazon." ;Federation Marine corpse (2):"Subject has flatlined. Cause of death: heart failure due to extreme cranial trauma." ;Federation Marine corpse (3):"Target is deceased. Appears to have suffered fatal wounds from friendly fire." ;Federation Marine corpse (4):"Scan indicates target has suffered severe blast trauma. Source: energy grenade." ;Circuit board (damaged):"Circuit board damaged. Welding repairs necessary to restore door operations." ;Circuit board (repaired):"Circuit board repaired. All connections restored. Door is now operational." ;Blast door:"Blast door is made of pure Jovian steel. Controls are offline. Impervious to your weaponry." ;Power Conduits (A/B/C):"System analysis complete. Power Conduit letter is inactive. Start generator to charge conduit." ;Debris:"Debris is covering a passage. These pieces can be pulled out of the way with enough force." ;Lock Tumbler (A/B/C):"Lock Tumbler letter powered down. Unable to divert local power. Start Generator letter to power unit." ;Control tower doors:"Control tower doors are locked shut until all generators can be brought back online." ;Lock Tumblers (generators online):"Generator letter is online. Tumbler letter is receiving power. Door will remain up once engaged." ;Power Conduits (generators online):"System analysis complete. Power Conduit letter is fully energized. Flow from generator is at 100%."* ;Blast Shield:"Blast Shield is invulnerable to weapons fire. Destroy its power links to enable removal." * B has this scan only during the Leviathan invasion, when Rundas activates it- afterwards, the Generator cannot be energized due to the Metroid Hatcher. Trivia *After getting the Missile Expansion and leaving the ventilation shafts, Samus can become stuck in the opposite wall if she un-morphs at the correct time. Samus will be unable to move from the position and will be dealt continuous damage. *In the [[Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2006 prototype)|2006 prototype of Corruption]], the enemy composition in this room is radically different. Instead of facing Aeromines, Samus encounters Space Pirates. *The sequence where Ghor battles and kills a Berserker Knight was animated by Sonny Santa Maria. *The Tower Elevator will be blocked off by a Federation Marine if Samus were to revisit Norion, saying it is "blocked off due to repairs," similar to what the Marine in the path leading to Generator C says. Gallery Cargo hub dolphin hd.jpg|Samus enters the Cargo Hub. Ben Sprout render norion cargo hub 2.jpg|Ben Sprout render Ben Sprout render norion cargo hub conduit cooling shaft hatch.jpg|Render of the conduit cooling shaft entrance Ben Sprout render norion cargo hub tunnels.jpg|Render of the conduit cooling shaft Ben Sprout render norion cargo hub tower elevator blast shield.jpg|Render of the Blast Shield preventing access to Tower Elevator Ben Sprout sketch norion cargo hub morph ball door hatch.jpg|Ben Sprout sketch of the conduit cooling shaft hatch Ben Sprout wireframe render norion control tower elevator blast shield.gif|Wireframe render of the Blast Shield preventing access to Tower Elevator Ben Sprout wireframe render norion generator c access blast shield.gif|Wireframe render of the Blast Shield preventing access to Generator C Ben Sprout wireframe render norion cargo hub.gif|Wireframe render Ben Sprout wireframe render norion cargo hub 2.gif|Wireframe render Ben Sprout wireframe render norion cargo hub conduit cooling shaft hatch.gif|Wireframe render of the conduit cooling shaft entrance Ben Sprout wireframe render norion cargo hub tunnels.gif|Wireframe render of the conduit cooling shaft Category:Rooms Category:Norion Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Ben Sprout